


The Elevator Game

by Elsfia



Series: Helping Fears [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, PWP, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Молли совсем не в восторге от лифтов. Шерлок пытается это исправить.





	The Elevator Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elevator Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635296) by [conchepcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conchepcion/pseuds/conchepcion). 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/796259)

      Лестницы были надёжными.   
  
      Они были твёрды и неподвижны, как земля под ногами, и проявить нестойкость могли только в землетрясение. Землетрясений в Лондоне, как правило, не бывало. Однако и в любой другой экстренной ситуации любой благоразумный человек воспользовался бы лестницей. Та наверняка доведёт до выхода, даже если отрубит свет: в пролётах и над каждой дверью обязательно будут гореть аварийные лампочки.   
  
      То ли дело лифты; кто знает, в какой момент они могли просто застрять или непонятно почему оборваться, и всё равно, если ты просто преспокойно себе решил подняться на какой-то этаж.   
  
      На лестницах всё было просто и ясно; каждый знал, как следует вести себя на ступеньках. В лифтах же люди имели привычку становиться где угодно и как угодно, лишь бы им самим было удобно, толкались, громко разговаривали по телефону, топтали друг другу ноги — так недолго было оказаться вжатым в этой давке в стену и отчаянно хватать ртом воздух, которого в кабине почти что нет.   
  
      Молли Хупер хватило и беглого знакомства с лифтами, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно отдать предпочтение лестницам.   
  
      Мысленно она часто подначивала себя тем, что лишняя зарядка никогда не помешает, хотя в общем-то ей это было не так уж и необходимо: она и без того вела в меру здоровый образ жизни — ходила на пробежки, когда было время, следила за питанием — и только иногда баловала себя сладостями и чипсами. Она, конечно, не была полной, но разве поэтому нужно было ездить на лифтах? Лестницы казались гораздо удобнее, и даже если бы кто поспорил с этим, то точно не Молли: она никогда не приходила на работу в обуви на каблуках, а потому и трудностей не было.   
  
      Так почему же лифты вызывали в ней такой ужас? Сама Молли, правда, не назвала бы это  _ужасом_  — скорее дискомфортом, возможно, нервозностью, но не ужасом. Если бы уж ей пришлось подниматься на лифте (к примеру, на шестнадцатый этаж — тут уж никто бы не согласился пройтись вместе с ней пешком), она бы не стала упираться.   
  
      Она просто начала бы считать в уме —  _один, два, три, четыре,_  — пока лифт не доехал бы до нужного этажа, и хорошо, если при этом можно было бы сжать руку человека, по милости которого она не пошла по ступенькам.   
  
      В целом же, отношение к лифтам у неё было нейтральное — в основном, пожалуй, потому, что пользоваться ими приходилось нечасто. Тела в морг доставляла не она лично, так что можно было не бояться застрять вместе с трупом в тесной кабине, а других надобностей и не возникало.   
  
      Молли никогда особо и не задумывалась над тем, чтобы перебороть эту боязнь лифтов, но только потому, что не представляла, как такую проблему вообще можно было решить.   
  


* * *

  
  
      В тот раз ночная смена выдалась довольно тяжёлой, и к тому времени, как Молли наконец покончила со всей бумажной волокитой, стали болеть уставшие глаза и ныть затёкшая шея.   
  
      Ей не нравилось столько времени проводить за работой в лаборатории — она с большей охотой занялась бы осмотром самих тел: было куда интереснее искать какие-нибудь незначительные детали, из которых потом складывалась бы цельная история. В общем счёте, это тоже входило в её обязанности, но вызывало куда больший профессиональный энтузиазм. Раны погибших и синяки, что проявлялись уже после вскрытия, были для неё предметом искреннего научного интереса.   
  
      Когда она наконец выключила всюду свет, оставила на вешалке рабочий халат и уже направилась к лестнице, на её лопатки вдруг уверенно легла чья-то рука. Уверенно легла, остановила и развернула в обратную сторону. Молли в недоумении уставилась на знакомую фигуру, что перекорёжила ей весь маршрут.  
  
      — Шерлок! — её голос прозвучал немного выше, чем следовало. Но это происходило уже не впервые; Шерлок завёл манеру подкрадываться к ней в конце рабочей смены и заявлять, мол, что у него дело государственной важности, что оно не терпит отлагательств или ещё что-то в этом духе.  
  
      Он, как и всегда, был одет в неизменное пальто. И, как обычно, пытался обаять её своей харизмой до того, чтобы она потратила последние минуты своей смены (и время после) на помощь ему.   
  
      — Молли, я надеюсь, ты ещё не уходишь, — произнёс он довольно жизнерадостно, улыбнулся под стать интонации и в довершение окинул её таким взглядом, который, без сомнений, тут же должен был наверняка и сразу покорить её. Впрочем, ничего нового.   
  
      — Ой… на самом деле я… уже уходила, — выдавила она, пытаясь остановиться, но его рука всё тянула её за ним. — Я ещё даже… не ела.  
  
      — Ужин, — объявил Шерлок, с готовностью продемонстрировав ей пачку чипсов.   
  
      Молли нахмурилась; она уже хотела осадить его хотя бы на этот раз, впервые в жизни, но тут и осознала, куда он её привёл. Перед ними открылись двери лифта. Она так и осталась стоять с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на то, как Шерлок зашёл в кабину.  
  
      — Э-э… уже довольно поздно… — снова попыталась выкрутиться она, собираясь юркнуть к лестнице.   
  
      Шерлок приподнял брови и зажал кнопку, чтобы двери не закрылись.  
  
      — Молли, это важно. Я был бы очень признателен тебе за помощь. И я, конечно, пойму, если тебе нужно уйти… Но всё-таки должен сказать: твоя новая кофта очень симпатичная, а ещё тебе идёт этот цвет.  
  
       _Сволочь._  
  
      Залившись румянцем, Молли мельком опустила взгляд на красный кардиган, но затем посмотрела на Шерлока с не меньшей озабоченностью.   
  
      — Знаешь, я лучше… могла бы… Я, пожалуй, спущусь по лестнице, мне не помешает пробежаться.  
  
      Шерлок слегка прищурился, всё не отпуская кнопку.  
  
      — Молли, ты недавно сбросила пару фунтов. Тебе не нужны никакие пробежки.  
  
      Она лишь моргнула — он всегда, чёрт возьми, был в курсе всего.  
  
      — О, ну, знаешь… пачка чипсов… — снова начала она, но Шерлок уже потерял терпение и попросту втянул её за локоть в кабину лифта.   
  
      Двери закрылись прямо перед носом, и она быстро развернулась. В глазах Шерлока зажёгся интерес — кажется, его заинтриговала её паника.   
  
      Но Молли не паниковала. Молли начала считать.  _Один…_  
  
      — Два, — невольно слетело с её губ.  
  
      Шерлок озадаченно склонил голову набок.  
  
      — Молли, почему ты считаешь?  
  
      — Три… Нет, это просто… Четыре… Я… это игра…  
  
      — Игра? Я не в курсе, в какие игры играют в лифтах?  
  
      — Пять… Ну, дети, знаешь… Шесть… — она сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
      — Молли? — настороженно спросил Шерлок, но лифт уже остановился.  
  
      Двери распахнулись, и она с облегчением вздохнула.  
  
      — Семь, — она скрестила руки на груди, но тут же неловко опустила их вдоль туловища, стараясь выглядеть как ни в чём не бывало.  _Тщетно_  стараясь выглядеть как ни в чём не бывало, поняла Молли, когда встретилась взглядом с Шерлоком.   
  
      Тот, совершенно невозмутимый, медленно вышел из лифта и обернулся.  
  
      — Детская травма? — поинтересовался он и окинул её таким долгим, пристальным взглядом, будто считывал каждую деталь её внешнего вида. Боязнь лифтов, должно быть, отпечаталась где-то на ней, но счёт вслух явно был красноречивее всего остального.   
  
      Молли скосила взгляд на закрывшиеся двери лифта.  
  
      — Нет. Я просто… Это… — начала бормотать она, а затем перевела дыхание и сбивчиво закончила: — Я не в восторге от лифтов.  
  
      Она принялась поправлять одежду и стряхивать с неё несуществующие пылинки, надеясь, что Шерлок больше ничего не спросит. Тот, однако, продолжал стоять совсем близко и всё не отводил взгляда, и только потом наконец произнёс:  
  
      — Позже мы это исправим.  
  
      Её сердце упало.  
  
      Он улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ну а сейчас не могла бы ты показать мне мистера Гарольда Филипса?  
  
      Молли почувствовала облегчение: уж это её не затруднит. Уж она постаралась выкатить тело как можно более непринуждённо, искренне надеясь, что Шерлок забудет о своём туманном обещании исправить её маленькую проблему. Что-то оно не внушало ей никакого доверия.   
  
      Под «позже» Шерлок не подразумевал ни ту же ночь, ни даже следующие пару недель. Молли с опаской подумывала о том, как он вознамерился помочь ей с такой-то мелочью. Вдруг он запрёт её одну в лифте на какое-то время?  
  
      Однако время шло, и всё больше казалось, что Шерлок вовсе забыл о своих словах. Он исправно ходил по лестнице вместе с ней, хотя на то у него не было никаких собственных причин, и Молли, наверное, только чудилось, как он тихо хмыкал, когда она машинально сворачивала к ступенькам.   
  
      Впрочем, забывать о чём-либо было совершенно не в его стиле, к тому же Шерлоку всегда нравились сложные задачки.   
  
      Молли оставалось только гадать, что же он такого задумал.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Прошло два месяца, и Молли благополучно выдворила всё это из головы.   
  
      В тот раз она снова работала в ночную — смена была довольно унылой. Закончив с последним случаем, она уже собиралась отправиться домой — но тут её опять ухватили под локоть.  
  
      Она покосилась на Шерлока, который выглядел более чем серьёзно. Он решительно повёл её к лифту.   
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросила Молли, и не надеясь, что он её отпустит.  
  
      Тот взглянул на неё как-то странно — самодовольно. Именно такое выражение лица появляется у людей, которым только что сделали комплимент.  
  
      — Начинаю игру, — ответил он и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.  
  
      Слушая гул приближающейся кабины, Молли взглянула на менявшиеся на табло цифры.  
  
      — Я не… Всё в порядке, — слабо возразила она, и Шерлок только хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
      — Мы немного проедемся, что скажешь? — спросил он всё так же, на её взгляд, чересчур радостно, и у Молли надежда осталась лишь на то, что он хотя бы бросит это неуместное притворство.  
  
      — Шерлок, — почти простонала она. Лучше бы она по его просьбе-требованию задержалась на работе на два часа сверхурочно, чем занималась бы чёрте чем, но двери уже распахнулись — а она так и не высвободила свою руку из его хватки. Он выпустил её, только когда они зашли внутрь, и Молли метнулась к дверям, но не успела — они закрылись.   
  
      Злясь на Шерлока, она начала считать — к счастью, в этот раз только про себя.  
  
       _Один._  
  
      Она отошла в угол кабины и прислонилась спиной к стене, стараясь взять себя в руки. Это удалось ей не с первой попытки, и всё равно искушение вцепиться в Шерлока — и вовсе не из-за страха — никуда не исчезло.  
  
       _Два._  
  
      Шерлок сложил руки за спиной и как-то странно взглянул на неё. Молли закрыла глаза, всего на секунду, призывая себя оставаться спокойной.  
  
       _Три._  
  
      Внезапно кабина остановилась. Молли распахнула глаза и увидела, что рука в перчатке зажала стоп-кнопку. Она тихо вздохнула, но не сдвинулась с места.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — казалось, её слова прозвучали едва ли не криком, но на самом деле это был едва различимый шёпот.  
  
       _Четыре._  
  
      Шерлок медленно направился к ней.  
  
       _Пять._  
  
      Его ладонь упёрлась в стену сбоку от Молли, и она вздрогнула под его пронзительным взглядом. А ещё — от того, что он впервые оказался так близко. Его запах кружил голову.   
  
       _Шесть._  
  
      Шерлок склонил голову и невесомо коснулся губами бьющейся жилки на её шее. Молли порывисто вздохнула, не зная, что стоило — можно было, нужно было — сказать или сделать.  
  
       _Семь._  
  
      Она перестала дрожать и вдохнула глубже, когда он еле-еле — очень нежно — поцеловал такую чувствительную кожу.   
  
       _Восемь._  
  
      Шерлок отступил на шаг и изогнул бровь, словно спрашивая одобрения. Сердце снова зашлось вскачь. Она никогда прежде не видела его глаза такими: светлой радужки было почти не различить из-за расширенных зрачков, и ей очень хотелось верить, что дело не в освещении. Он аккуратно приподнял её подбородок, всего на секунду всмотревшись в её лицо.  
  
       _Девять._  
  
      Он перевёл взгляд на её губы, и Молли успела тихонько выдохнуть:  
  
      — Шер…  
  
       _Десять._  
  
      Шерлок закрыл ей рот губами и уверенно притянул её вплотную к себе, по-свойски положив ладонь на поясницу. Поцелуй быстро стал требовательным.   
  
      Молли забыла считать дальше.  
  
      Она разомкнула губы, входя во вкус; и не думая отрываться и едва не задыхаясь, она только прижалась к нему крепче, обхватив за шею. Он зажимал её в углу, его прикосновения попросту обжигали, он прикусил её нижнюю губу, а затем…  
  
      Он отстранился, и Молли, почувствовав, как исчезло обволакивающее тепло его тела, едва удержалась на ногах, так и оставшись в своём углу.  
  
      Лифт снова пришёл в движение. Она тупо смотрела на Шерлока, только и способная растерянно моргать, а тот выглядел так отрешённо, будто ему совершенно не понравилась её реакция.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Молли, — произнёс он, когда лифт остановился, и вышел — двери за ним закрылись.  
  
      Молли сумела собраться с мыслями, только доехав до первого этажа. И когда в кабину зашёл уборщик, она вдруг осознала, что всё ещё стояла в лифте.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Шли недели, а о той ночи ни разу не вспомнили. Шерлок не давал ни единого повода завести разговор о случившемся, Молли же не могла ни единого найти.   
  
      Её боязнь лифтов определённо ослабла, хотя Молли всё сомневалась в причинах — впрочем, ровно лишь до тех пор, пока не касалась пальцами своих губ. Воспоминание о поцелуе всё ещё было слишком свежим.   
  
      Молли всё удивлялась его поступку. С его стороны было попросту странно поцеловать её. Ну и пускай, что это действительно помогло. Но ему-то что? Даже для неё самой это не было такой уж проблемой.   
  
      Уходя с очередной ночной смены, Молли едва не свернула к лестнице, но в последний момент всё же решила вызвать лифт. Зайдя внутрь без каких-либо колебаний, она стала непринуждённо считать в уме, больше по старой привычке.   
  
      Лифт остановился через этаж; Молли посторонилась, впуская нового пассажира, и вскинула на него удивлённый взгляд.  
  
      — Молли, — кивнул в знак приветствия Шерлок и сложил руки за спиной. Он, как всегда, выглядел так, будто в этом мире не существовало ничего, что могло бы его заботить.  
  
      Молли не знала, что он был в Бартсе. Она не видела его уже несколько дней, которые, вероятно, он провёл за домашними экспериментами на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
      Она нахмурилась, не зная, что делать; в голове вертелось множество мыслей, и считать она бросила, а затем, даже не отдавая себе в том отчёта, нажала на стоп-кнопку. Только когда лифт остановился, Молли поняла, что именно только что сделала, и почувствовала себя очень глупо. Но решимость никуда не исчезла.   
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на неё озадаченно.  
  
      — Молли, — почти предупреждающе протянул он.  
  
      Нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, Молли вдруг почему-то ощутила острую ненависть к желтоватому освещению кабины лифта.   
  
      — Почему ты  _поцеловал_  меня? — наконец, к своему собственному удивлению, спросила она и тут же почувствовала, что заливается краской. И вперила взгляд в пол.   
  
      — Прости? — переспросил Шерлок таким тоном, будто не понимал, о чём речь; будто это она сама такое нафантазировала. На какой-то момент Молли даже подумалось, что могло быть и так, но всё-таки он не воспользовался заминкой, чтобы нажать на кнопку.  
  
      — Почему? — повторила она уже увереннее, подняв на него глаза.  
  
      Холмс вздохнул.  
  
      — Я хотел помочь тебе. Я полагал, что приятное воспоминание благотворно повлияет на неприятный опыт и затмит страх, — объяснил он. Молли поймала себя на том, что опять заслушивалась его глубоким баритоном. — Мне показалось, это таки сработало. По крайней мере, ты уже не считаешь.   
  
      — Считаю, — без раздумий возразила она.  
  
      — Правда? — поинтересовался Шерлок. Уголки его губ чуть дрогнули.  
  
      — Немного, то есть… по крайней мере, про себя, — нескладно закончила она.   
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
      — О, а я бы сказал, что ты излечилась, Молли, — произнёс он и потянулся к кнопке.  
  
      В этот момент она совершила нечто чертовски храброе. Она схватила его за ворот рубашки и, притянув к себе, впилась поцелуем в его губы. Целое мгновение она считала себя полной дурой и мысленно ругала себя на все лады, однако же… ладони Шерлока легли на её талию, и он ответил.   
  
      Молли оттолкнула его к стене.  
  
      Шерлок показался ей удивлённым; с его губ сорвался шумный выдох, но она быстро его заглушила.  
  
      Бегло отстранившись, она заглянула в его глаза. Такие потемневшие, они просто срывали ей крышу.   
  
      — Молли, — выдохнул он.  
  
      Она беззастенчиво накрыла ладонью выпуклость на его брюках и расстегнула ширинку. А затем опустилась перед ним на колени и коснулась губами разгорячённой плоти.  
  
      Шерлок вытянул руки по стене, когда она взяла его в рот — пробуя, дразня и играясь — и, помогая себе, обхватила его у основания.   
  
      Его бёдра инстинктивно двинулись вперёд, хоть он и старался заставить себя замереть, старался призвать на помощь свою хвалёную сдержанность. Однако Молли слышала, что он шумно дышит, стонет и абсолютно теряет над собой контроль. Она подняла глаза, встречая его затуманенный взгляд, когда он кончил.  
  
      Молли облизнула уголок рта и, слегка прикусив губу, неторопливо застегнула на нём брюки, затем поднялась на ноги и наконец нажала на кнопку, заставляя лифт поехать дальше.  
  
      На лбу Шерлока выступила испарина, а его бледные щёки тронул слабый намёк на румянец.  
  
      — Я выхожу, — с улыбкой сообщила ему Молли и, когда лифт остановился, спокойно вышла.  
  
      Двери за ней закрылись, а Шерлок всё ещё дышал ошалело и тяжело, всё пытаясь понять, что же, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Следующие два дня прошли для Молли без каких-либо угрызений совести.   
  
      Шерлок заходил в Бартс и в один день, и в другой, но вместе с ним уже был Джон, да и приводили их сюда исключительно важные дела. Молли же теперь пользовалась только лифтом, даже если подняться нужно было всего на один этаж.   
  
      День выдался тёплым, даже жарким для сентября, и Молли изнывала от духоты в кабине лифта, прижимая к груди пачку бумаг и следя за неспешной сменой цифр на табло.   
  
      — Четыре, — произнесла она вслух и едва заметно усмехнулась. Двери распахнулись, впуская внутрь ещё двоих пассажиров — Шерлока и Джона.  
  
      — Привет, — весело сказала Молли, хотя голос дрогнул: теперь она не могла спокойно смотреть на детектива.  
  
      Шерлок, похоже, совершенно не ожидал такой встречи, а потому застыл как вкопанный. Джон, впрочем, не обратил на это внимания и, слегка улыбнувшись, зашёл в лифт безо всяких колебаний.  
  
      — Молли, — кивнул он ей в знак приветствия и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      Шерлок медленно зашёл следом и сразу же повернулся к Молли спиной. Джон озадаченно взглянул на друга.  
  
      — Значит, вы закрыли дело? — спросила она и заправила за ухо прядку волос, стараясь не обращать внимания на мужчину перед собой.  
  
      — О да, наконец-то, — отозвался Джон, всё ещё косясь на Шерлока. — Что-то не так? Шерлок?  
  
      Молли опустила взгляд в пол. Уотсон, похоже, уже успел о ней позабыть.   
  
      — Джон, кажется, я забыл свой телефон, — ответил Шерлок, похлопывая по карманам.  
  
      Молли подняла голову. Она не могла видеть лица Шерлока, так как он по-прежнему стоял к ней спиной, но всё равно затаила дыхание.  
  
      — И ты ждёшь, что я возьму и схожу за ним? — хмуро поинтересовался доктор.  
  
      — Я устал, Джон, — обречённо отозвался Шерлок.  
  
      Молли приподняла брови.  
  
      Джон посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
  
      — Ты  _устал_?  
  
      — Да, заработался, — ответил он.  
  
      В его интонации Молли почудилась плохо скрытая улыбка.   
  
      — Ты же сказал, что дело и на восьмёрку не тянет, — Джон недоверчиво фыркнул, но Шерлок наконец повернулся к нему лицом и одарил таким взглядом, что тот сдался.   
  
      — Хорошо, ладно, — недовольно буркнул доктор и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. В целом, он отнёсся к ситуации спокойно, ведь действительно поверил в то, что Холмс устал. Последние пару дней он вёл себя очень странно.   
  
      — Спасибо, Джон, — произнёс Шерлок.  
  
      Двери открылись на первом этаже, но Молли не сдвинулась с места.  
  
      — Разве ты не выходишь? — спросил Джон, с удивлением взглянув на неё.  
  
      — Нет, я… Я… кое-что… Ключи. Я забыла ключи, — запнулась Молли, для виду роясь в сумке.   
  
      Джон поджал губы и коротко кивнул. Двери снова закрылись.  
  
      Все трое сохраняли полное молчание, пока Шерлок, чуть повернув голову, не спросил:  
  
— Молли, у тебя новая юбка?  
  
      Джон озадаченно посмотрел на детектива.  
  
      — Да, — ответила она.  
  
      — Тебе идёт, — отметил Шерлок и снова отвернулся.  
  
      — Спасибо, — отозвалась Молли, чуть прикусив губу.  
  
      Джон несколько раз моргнул и покачал головой.  
  
      — Ну, я выхожу, — сказал он, выходя из лифта. — Я полагаю, Молли, ты…  
  
      — Это не её этаж, — вмешался Шерлок и, нажав на кнопку с другой цифрой, усмехнулся. Джон, совсем сбитый с толку, в смятении смотрел на них, пока двери лифта не закрылись у него перед носом.  
  
      Молли стало любопытно, что Шерлок был намерен делать дальше. Он ведь явно соврал — как и она.  
  
      — Ты считала, — произнёс Шерлок, всё ещё не оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Я… — замялась она. – Да.  
  
      Он нажал на стоп-кнопку и так стремительно повернулся, что практически столкнулся с Молли. Быстро скинув пальто, он начал целовать её шею, перемещаясь губами к мочке уха, а затем — к уголку её рта. Она прильнула к нему, выпустив из рук позабытую сумку.   
  
      — Молли, — выдохнул Шерлок, оторвавшись от её губ. — Считай.  
  
      Его лицо показалось Молли суровым, когда он прижался к её лбу своим, всматриваясь в её глаза. Она старалась дышать глубоко, хотя сердце пустилось в бешеный пляс, стоило ему снова поцеловать её. Мягкость быстро сменилась жадностью — принявшись покусывать и оттягивать её нижнюю губу, Шерлок с удовольствием исследовал её рот, в то время как Молли вцепилась в его плечи.  
  
       _Один._  
  
      Он развёл её ноги своим коленом, а рукой зажал запястья над её головой.   
  
       _Два._  
  
      Его пальцы пробрались под её юбку и стали поглаживать её промежность. Она шумно выдохнула сквозь поцелуй, чувствуя, как намокает бельё.  
  
       _Три._  
  
      Он сдвинул ткань в сторону, раздразнивая её ещё сильнее, а затем поднёс пальцы к своим губам.   
  
       _Четыре._  
  
      Он без труда приподнял её, упирая спиной в стену, и она тут же обвила ногами его торс.  
  
       _Пять._  
  
      Он приспустил брюки и вошёл в неё, сжимая её ягодицы.  
  
       _Шесть._  
  
      Он начал двигаться, и Молли застонала, горячо желая большего. Она запустила пальцы в его кудри, ощущая его дыхание на своей шее.  
  
      — Шерл… — начала она, но он закрыл ей рот поцелуем.  
  
      Каждую клеточку её тела покалывало и обдавало жаром, и происходящее казалось невообразимым. Молли чувствовала, что её обволакивало теплом его тела, его запахом, самой этой близостью.  
  
      Он двигался резко, заставляя её порывисто стонать и вскрикивать, и всё не оставлял в покое её губы.  
  
      Молли ахнула, когда по телу до самых кончиков пальцев прошла тёплая волна мурашек, и в тот же момент с ноги слетела туфля. Шерлок продержался не намного дольше; он приглушённо застонал, всё ещё целуя её, и замер.  
  
      Они стояли так, совсем не двигаясь, ещё какое-то время, пока дыхание и сердцебиение не стали успокаиваться. Наконец Шерлок уткнулся лбом в её макушку. Молли обхватила его лицо ладонями и заглянула в его глаза. Тот, не выпуская её из крепких объятий, опустил голову, пряча лицо у её шеи.   
  
      Он прочистил горло и, когда в следующий раз взглянул на Молли, показался ей несколько даже смущённым. Она мягко поцеловала его, когда он наконец поставил её на пол. Молли почувствовала, что на ногах стоялось нетвёрдо и что она всё ещё как следует не отдышалась.   
  
      Шерлок же снова стал похож на себя, хотя в глаза и бросались взъерошенные волосы да смявшаяся рубашка — правда, её большей частью скрыло под собой пальто. Молли отступила от стены и встала посреди кабины, невольно задумавшись, что всё это значило, — но размышления прервал ещё один поцелуй в шею. Она удивлённо взглянула на Шерлока, и тот лишь улыбнулся и протянул ей туфлю. Молли хмыкнула и обулась, а после этого подняла с пола и сумку.  
  
      Шерлок тихо вздохнул, прежде чем снова нажать на кнопку, и лифт наконец двинулся дальше. Вдруг он взял её за руку, легонько сжав ладонь в своей, и так же резко отпустил, когда лифт остановился. Они оба, смущённые и пристыженные, не знали, куда спрятать взгляд, когда двери открылись прямо перед Джоном.  
  
      Уотсон взглянул на них не без досады.  
  
      — Телефона здесь нет, Шерлок. Я посмотрел всюду, ты, наверное… — он осёкся. — Как вы можете быть всё ещё здесь?  
  
      — Я нашёл его, Джон, — отозвался Шерлок, вытягивая мобильный из кармана. — Я ошибся.  
  
      — Ошибся? — переспросил тот, пристально осмотрев друга, а затем и Молли, — и запнулся, явно задумавшись. Наконец он осторожно сказал: — Знаете, думаю, я лучше пойду по лестнице.  
  
      Двери закрылись, не встретив ничьих возражений.  
  
      С тех пор Джон пользовался исключительно лестницами.


End file.
